Inocente amor
by Karin Haruki-sama
Summary: Mahiro se encuentra con un nuevo cambio en su vida, un nuevo compañero de clase que le hará ver la vida con otros ojos.


Bueno, como les digo, soy nueva, y espero que les agrade. No he visto ningún fic de esta pareja, y solo vi uno de esta serie (Nyaruko-san) tomé a mi pareja favorita, y la metí en un mundo alterno.

Anime: Nyaruko-san

Pareja: Mahiro y Hasuta

Espero les guste.

* * *

Un nuevo semestre empezaba, y Yasaka Mahiro esperaba que este nuevo ciclo le trajera cosas nuevas. Él era un chico normal, viviendo una vida normal, sin ninguna complicación en su vida. Su rutina constaba simplemente en ir a la escuela, y cumplir con ella. En general, su vida era bastante simple, pero ello la hacía un poco aburrida.

Llegó al salón, y tomó asiento por que las clases estaban por empezar. El maestro entró y la misma rutina de saludar.

-En este nuevo semestre, tendremos un nuevo estudiante que viene del extranjero. Entra.

Un chico de cabello rubio, algo bajo, y de hecho, lucía como si fuera en realidad un niño de primaria, entro al salón, y por su cara estaba muy nervioso, al punto del desmayo.

-Me... me... me llamo... Hasuta... mucho gusto...

Su estatura y su aparente edad no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los estudiantes, y todo ese alboroto hacían que se pusiera más y más nervioso, no dejando de jugar con sus manos.

-Bien, parece que hay un asiento al lado de Yasaka, ve a tomar asiento.

Al lado de Mahiro. Él esperaba que algo nuevo llegara a sorprenderlo, y eso era sorprendente, pero no era lo que él buscaba. Aquel niño se sentó a su lado, y no dejaba de estar nervioso. Miraba a todos lados, y veía que todos lo observaban.

-Oye, cálmate, te vas a desmayar.

Le dijo Mahiro preocupándose de que en verdad le pasara.

-E-estoy bien... muchas gracias por preocuparte.

Le sonrió amablemente, después de ver su sincera preocupación. Al verlo más de cerca, no parecería ser un chico a simple vista, es más, si se lo topase en la calle, y con otra ropa que no fuera el uniforme de varones, habría apostado todo a que era una chica, pero aún así, Mahiro se sonrojó al ver la inocencia de aquel chico, y se giró de inmediato intentando disimularlo.

Cuando llegó el receso, todos los estudiantes del salón se amontonaron al rededor del nuevo chico, haciendo aún más incomoda su estancia. Todos hacían preguntas como si se había saltado años, si era una clase de súper genio, o que si era algo genético.

-Oigan, no se amontonen.

Mahiro saltó de su asiento y despejó a la multitud. Entonces, tomó la mano de Hasuta, y lo sacó del salón. Sentía que debía alejarlo de la multitud, pero no entendía por qué lo hacía.

Se fueron corriendo hasta los patios, y Mahiro cayó rendido al suelo sudando a cantaros.

-Mu-muchas gracias... etto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Mahiro, Yasaka Mahiro.

Mahiro descansó por unos instantes, y luego volteo a ver a aquel que acababa de rescatar. Lo estaba mirando fijamente, con una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Arigatou, Yasaka-kun...

-Puedes decirme Mahiro.

Él desvió la mirada, y se golpeó las mejillas. Debía volver en sí, y dejar de pensar cosas extrañas, especialmente por que era un chico. Ese fue su escape, él era un pequeño que debía proteger.

-Tu también puedes llamarme Hasuta.

Mahiro se ofreció a mostrarle toda la escuela, y a eso se dedicó todo el receso. Se sentía como si llevase a su hermano menor a un centro recreativo, por que se emocionaba con cada cosa que veía. Era demasiado inocente, y se preguntaba si en serio era un estudiante, o si era una broma de mal gusto por parte de los directivos.

Durante las clases, Mahiro vigilaba atentamente que Hasuta entendiera bien los temas que ahí se trataban, e increíblemente lo hacía, e incluso mejor que él mismo, entonces decidió dejar de preocuparse y poner atención él mismo.

Ya en la salida, Mahiro se preparaba para irse, pero entonces sintió que le jalaban levemente la camisa.

-Mahiro-kun, etto... podemos... podemos caminar juntos a casa...

Aquella mirada tierna, y su comportamiento tan inocente, le hacían imposible negarse. En serio no podía creer que él fuera un chico de su misma edad.

Dio la casualidad que sus casas quedaban por el mismo camino, así que sin ponerle peros al asunto, Mahiro accedió a acompañarlo, haciendo que el pequeño Hasuta sonriera de nuevo.

Mientras caminaban, Mahiro volteaba a ver de vez en cuando a Hasuta, y lo veía con una cara muy sonriente.

-¿Por qué estás tan alegre?

-Bueno, cuando llegué a esta ciudad, esperaba poder conocer a buenas personas, y me alegro de haberte conocido, Mahiro-kun.

De nuevo le sonrió, y Mahiro desvió la mirada. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, y luchaba consigo mismo, diciéndose que él era un chico, no una chica, aunque lo pareciera. Entonces, cruzaron una calle sin mirar, y por acto reflejo Mahiro notó que un carro se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos, y lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar a Hasuta y saltó hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Mahiro se tranquilizaba, y entonces notó la incómoda situación en la que se había metido. Ambos estaban muy pegados, abrazados exactamente, y sus rostros estaban uno enfrente del otro, y más aún, Hasuta lo miraba fijamente, sonrojado, al parecer él había abierto los ojos primero.

-Ma-mahiro...

Mahiro de inmediato se separó de él y se puso de pie, pero su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero entonces sintió que su mano era sostenida por el pequeño Hasuta.

-Mahiro-kun, ¿qué pasa?

-No es nada... vayámonos.

Mahiro mentía. Sentía que su corazón no paraba de latir, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Se sentía con una terrible jaqueca pensando en lo que estaba pasando, y entonces recordó que aún sostenía la mano de Hasuta, y eso lo puso más nervioso. Volteó a ver a Hasuta, y lo vio completamente rojo, y nervioso.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hasuta?

-Siento que mi corazón se va a salir, creo que fue un gran susto... gomen nassai, Mahiro-kun.

-No pasa nada, espero que no estés lastimado Hasuta.

Hasuta negó con la cabeza, y Mahiro esperó a que su corazón se calmara, pero, mientras seguían caminando, ya se acercaban a su casa, y su corazón no quería parar.

-Mahiro-kun, ¿vives cerca?

Mahiro no había notado que ya estaban a una esquina de su casa, y aún seguían caminando juntos.

-¿Dónde vives Hasuta?

-Doblando esa esquina.

Mahiro sentía de nuevo ese nerviosismo. Sabía que había una casa que no había sido habitada hacía un tiempo, pero, no podía ser posible. En efecto, su casa era la que estaba justo enfrente de la casa de Mahiro, y vio que su madre estaba en la puerta, platicando con una señora que se parecía mucho a Hasuta.

-Ah, Hiro-kun, bienvenido a casa... oh, veo que ya conociste al pequeño Hasuta.

-Ya llegué a casa, oka-san...

Mahiro no podía creer que eso estaba pasando. Miró de reojo a Hasuta, y vio que él sonreía levemente. Mahiro sentía que eso no podía ponerse peor, pero claro, siempre puede ponerse peor.

-Hiro-kun, ¿por qué no pasas el tiempo antes de la cena con Hasuta-kun?, hemos decidido cenar en nuestra casa.

"No quiero" sería una frase demasiado fuera de lugar en ese momento, y estaba seguro de que su madre no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Lo que más lo puso de nervios es ver que Hasuta se emocionó mucho por la propuesta de su madre. Ahora ya estaba hasta el cuello, y no podía escapar, pero, ¿escapar de qué?

Ambos chicos fueron a la habitación de Mahiro, y él pensaba ¿qué iban a hacer en ese tiempo? Hasuta se veía muy alegre por estar en su habitación, pero cuando él cerró la puerta, también su cara se puso roja.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿te sientes mal, Hasuta?

-No, bueno... mi corazón aún no ha dejado de latir... es una sensación inexplicable...

Hasuta se veía de nuevo muy inocente, y Mahiro sentía mucho nerviosismo al verlo. Se sentía culpable por verlo de esa manera, pero su inocencia era demasiado atractiva. Se dio una cachetada fuerte, intentando volver en sí, pero, no lograba hacer que su corazón se detuviera.

-Mahiro-kun, ¿qué te pasa?

Mahiro se sentó en el suelo. No podía pensar con claridad. Todo le daba vueltas. Esperaba que pasara un cambio radical en su vida, pero eso era demasiado, no podía pensar con claridad.

-Mahiro-kun...

Mahiro volteó de nuevo, y vio a Hasuta a un palmo de él. Su cara inocente había cambiado a un rostro de preocupación.

-¿No te ves bien, Mahiro-kun?

-Estoy bien... no pasa nada...

-Mientes, se nota que te pasa algo.

Hasuta estaba incómodamente cerca de él. Mahiro sentía que debía alejarse, pero aún tenía la puerta en su espalda, y a menos que pudiera atravesar la puerta, no podía escapar. Entonces, sintió como Hasuta ponía su mano en su pecho, y con ello, sintió que estaba al descubierto.

-Tu corazón, está latiendo como el mío.

Aún diciendo esas cosas, se veía demasiado inocente. Mahiro se sentía como si estuviera aprovechándose de él.

-Hasuta, ¿qué sientes?

-No lo sé, Mahiro-kun, se siente como si mi corazón fuera a salirse de mi pecho, y siento que no puedo respirar bien.

Mahiro tomó la mano de Hasuta, por reflejo. Por unos momentos sentía que luchaba consigo mismo, contra su propio cuerpo, para no dejarle hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero esa lucha era casi imposible de ganar.

-Mahiro-kun, siento que mi cuerpo está muy cálido... es como si estuviera enfermo...

No podía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo. Eso no podía estar pasando, pero, no tenía mucha escapatoria.

-Mahiro-kun...

Hasuta se acercó peligrosamente a Mahiro. él no tenía escapatoria, y no tenía mucha fuerza para alejarlo. No entendía esa compleja situación, pero no podía hacer nada, pero sabía que Hasuta se sentía igual, y a diferencia de él mismo, tuvo el coraje de hacerlo. Mahiro deseaba un cambio en su vida, pero ese cambio nunca se lo había esperado. Ahora se encontraba besando a un inocente niño que acababa de conocer ese mismo día. No entendía cómo eso llegó a pasar, pero estaba pasando. Mahiro sentía que el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba, pero tenía muy lejos de sí el control del aire acondicionado. Hasuta se pegó más a él, y lo abrazó por el cuello. Mahiro pudo entender en ese momento la gran diferencia que había entre ellos, primero con su tamaño, y con su edad, pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Tampoco podía entender esa sensación, en especial por que no era desagradable, al contrario, le agradaba mucho esa sensación de sus labios tocándose unos a otros.

Cuando se separaron, y se miraron a los ojos, una enorme culpa le llegó a Mahiro, por qué el pequeño Hasuta estaba sonriendo, y él no podía decir que no lo había disfrutado también, agregándole más culpa a sus hombros.

-Mahiro-kun... mi primer beso...

Mahiro se sentía como un auténtico aprovechado al ver la inocencia de ese pequeño, pero rechazarlo ahora sería peor. Debería cargar con esa culpa por siempre.

-Por favor, no le digas a nadie...

-Sería como nuestro secreto.

Hasuta habló con ensueño cuando dijo eso. Esperaba Mahiro que eso lo molestara, y que lo dejara, pero al contrario; era un niño inocente, y él había hecho algo terrible, o eso es lo que pensaba. Ahora Hasuta le demandaba más, cerrando de nuevo sus ojos, y cumpliendo su penitencia, pero no podía mentirse, a él también le gustaba sentir sus inocentes labios, y sus pequeñas manos abrazándolo, eran sensaciones inexplicables, que le hacían sentir bien y mal al mismo tiempo.

-Mi cuerpo está muy caliente, Mahiro-kun...

-El mio también, Hasuta...

¿Podía cambiar la pena por amor? Al menos debía intentarlo para no hacer sentir mal al inocente que tenía entre sus brazos. Entonces tocaron la puerta, y ambos chicos saltaron del susto.

-Hiru-kun, Hasuta-kun, ya está lista la cena.

-Ya vamos, oka-san.

Ambos se asustaron de muerte cuando tocaron la puerta, y al mirarse notaron que tenían el pelo revuelto. Se arreglaron un poco y se secaron el sudor de sus frentes para disimular las cosas, y salieron de ahí. Mahiro sabía que debía cambiar las cosas en su vida, y que ahora que tenía el cambio que había deseado, debía hacer lo mejor por él, y por el inocente que tenía tomado de su mano.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y haré una continuación. Gracias por leerme.


End file.
